Unbelievable
by Beccuin
Summary: Growing up in the mafia couldn't be that bad, could it? Tsuna and Giotto, brothers who are complete opposites are forced to grow up on different sides of the mafia. Tsuna as a hitman and Giotto as part of Vongola. (Semi-au)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Family**

"Nana, let's move to Italy"

Nana paused in her current task of washing dishes for a moment before resuming again. "What's with this all of a sudden?" Her husband knew that she liked her home country far too much to even think about leaving it ever again, she wanted to raise her future child here after all. Nana absentmindedly patted her swollen belly.

"Well it would be easier for my work, I have to travel a lot you know? I would be able to spend time with you, and actually watch our future child grow up." Iemitsu had mentioned that his job was very important… and she also knew and accepted the fact that he might not be a part of the family as much…. But she was familiar with Italy and its hidden dangers. She didn't want to have a kid grow up in a country full of potential threats.

She pondered for a second, grabbing a clean dishcloth to dry the newly washed dishes "Hmm…I'll think about it. You know about how I feel about moving out of Japan, Iemitsu." Her husband began smiling and walked behind her. Iemitsu wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, easily encompassing her petite frame.

"I know Nana darling, I know. We can talk about it during the time I have off." Her husband took the dish towel from her hands and took over the task. "Now you go and lie down for a bit, the doctor said not to strain yourself and you've been up and around all day."

Nana gave him a playful smack on the arm and strode over to the couch. "Yeah yeah, whatever you want Honey."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Hurry! Get her to one of the delivery rooms!" doctors and nurses were bustling about, avoiding or running alongside the stretcher being wheeled through the long hallways. It was late at night and Nana would've felt guilty about disturbing the sleeping patients, but her mind was preoccupied with other matters at the moment. " you do not want to have the kid while we're moving you so just hold on" A female nurse comfortingly said to her in a calm voice.

"Alright! J-just hurry! AGGGHHHH" a strong contraction wracked the small woman's body. At last they had gotten her to a delivery room and the employees efficiently set up all the need equipment.

"Someone get the obstetrician in here! Does anyone know her husband's whereabouts?" A male nurse called out.

He didn't have to wait long for a reply from a female nurse "Yeah the call was answered and he should be here soon."

A moment later a female dressed in the standard blue hospital garb strode into the room. She grabbed a pair of latex gloves and quickly pulled them on. "Get ready , who knows how long this'll take" the doctor stood in front of Nana. "Alright now when I say, push!"

Nana felt immense pain during the whole process and the doctors' orders were all she listened to during it. It took a while but eventually her stubborn child entered into the world. Nana felt great relief and joy to hear loud wailing from the newest occupant in the room. "Congratulations he's a beautiful healthy boy." The doctor stepped over to hand the baby, now wrapped in blue blankets to his mother. Sky-blue tear filled eyes stared up at her "Do you have a name for him?"

Nana looked down at the crying baby in her arms, her own child and smiled lovingly. "Welcome Sawada Giotto." The name had been suggested by Iemitsu and for some reason, she loved it. She was terribly worn out from the delivery but somehow her body was able to produce tears of joy. "My beautiful baby. I've been waiting for you." She rocked the baby back and forth gently until he fell asleep.

She herself would have succumbed to sleep right then and there if it were not for the sudden tremors that rocked the whole building. The lights and equipment flickered around the room and caused various sounds of panic from the employees. A second tremor resounded throughout the hospital, this time strong enough to knock over some people and equipment. "W-what's going on? An earthquake?" A young nurse questioned, her voice rising a few octaves.

"Stay calm everyone, I'm sure it's just a small earthquake." The female doctor called. Unfortunately a third tremor came and to Nana it felt just like the hospital had exploded this time the power turned off permanently. Debris floated down from the ceiling and Nana thought maybe a light had fallen down as well, but she was too exhausted to notice.

The employees had begun panicking and Nana was sure she could hear people screaming, there was nothing to be done about calming them down.

"Nana! Are you here?" Her husband, Iemitsu burst through the door. A pained grimace on his face when his eyes came to lay on his wife "Nana, I'm so sorry." He quickly ran to Nana and picked her up.

"Iemitsu?... What's going on?" Nana managed to ask, her voice barely above a whisper. She could hardly keep her eyes open at this point.

"I'll tell you when we get home, just sleep for a bit okay? I'll keep you and the baby safe." Nana couldn't keep her eyes open and reluctantly fell asleep. She was too tired for this.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're in the mafia?! I've known you for years! And you're just telling me now?!" Nana, although still exhausted managed to scream at her husband, her faithful lovely husband who was apparently a liar. She felt thankful that something had made her put Giotto in his crib before she came downstairs.

She had woken up in her room with Giotto tucked carefully in her arms, her husband had been sitting in the chair that was beside the crib they had placed in their room. One look at his face and Nana knew their talk would wake up her baby.

The first thing Iemitsu had explained to her was that the events at the hospital was an attack against Iemitsu from someone who he had angered. The second thing he explained was about his job. "I can't believe you! I'm not stupid! I know what the mafia is like and I know it's dangerous! How dare you Sawada Iemitsu! How dare you!"

This was the angriest Nana had ever been in her life. Her husband had been lying to her and not only that, his job put herself and her baby in danger! She had been so naïve and clueless! Nana clapped a hand to her face and sighed. "I should have seen the signs…" She mumbled dejectedly to herself. Nana sat down on the couch and put both hands to her face, not bothering to look at Iemitsu.

"Nana... I'm sorry… but these enemies have found out about this home… I know you don't want to but I really think we should move to Italy, it's not safe in Japan and I love you, I do. I don't want to see you or Giotto hurt and if we moved to Italy you can be close to me and I can protect you. Please."

A furious grumble was heard from Nana. She looked at her husband with tired eyes "Fine, we'll go. But I want Giotto to stay out of your mafia affairs as much as possible!"

Her husbands' look of guilt turned into one of relief and determination "Really? You got it!" Iemitsu pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Before putting it to his ear and speaking her looked at Nana, his expression now one of a Mafioso "You should get packing, take whatever you think is needed. I can always replace things if needed."

Nana went up to her room to get her things and to hold her baby in her arms. Because frankly, that was the only thing keeping her calm at the moment. She stole one last look at her husband and sighed tiredly once more. "I just wanted out of that kind of life I wanted something normal, was that too hard to ask?" she mumbled to herself. Of course her husband didn't completely know her past either.

XOXOXOXO

"Mama! Look!" a young boy with short spikey hair excitedly held up a small caterpillar, he looked extremely pleased at his find and just had to share it with his mother.

"Ahh Giotto, how wonderful. Do you know what that is?" His mother, Nana Sawada was an extremely kind woman. One who was sociable with everyone she encountered and someone who had copious amounts of patience. She had brown shoulder length hair with expressive eyes the same colour. Out in Italy it was easy to see that she was of foreign background, but that didn't stop people from striking up amiable conversations with the woman.

It had been almost two years since she had moved here with her husband. They had situated themselves in a small, but peaceful town. It reminded Nana of her previous home in Namimori, but she liked this one just as much. Nana had accepted that her husband's occupation and that was partly due to the fact that after the hospital incident nothing else happened. She was able to resume a normal life here.

The young boy looked at the caterpillar with a confused expression. He concentrated on the small insect and tried to come up with a name his face crumpled in defeat. "N-no what is it?"

"It's called a caterpillar, they are like baby butterflies."

"What! Really Mama?" the boys face lit up in happiness.

The sun had begun to glow orange and Nana still needed to start dinner "Yup! Giotto you're going to have to put it down and get ready for dinner okay?" Nana reached her hand out towards Giotto and waited for him for take it. "Today I have some special news!"

"You do? Can I know now?" He asked as he put the caterpillar down and grasped Nana's hand.

"Nope, it's going to be a surprise for both you and Papa." Nana smiled down at Giotto and put a finger to her lips as if telling Giotto to keep quiet.

Nana had been in the kitchen making some traditional Japanese food and Giotto had been sitting patiently at the table when Iemitsu had come back "Nana! I'm home! How have you been today?" Iemitsu walked straight into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Papa! Welcome back!" Giotto ran and tackled his fathers' legs while laughing childishly.

"It was good, Giotto is getting curious about everything these days. Now go and get changed for dinner, remember no work clothes at the table." She affectionately patted Iemitsu's cheek and went back to preparing dinner.

"Aha! That's my boy, just like his Papa when I was a kid." Iemitsu ruffled Giotto's hair and walked upstairs to get changed.

Once everyone was cleaned and changed the three sat down at the table. Both sat in the chairs beside Nana and before anyone could get started Nana stopped her two boys. "I have some news to tell you two." Iemitsu could easily see the excited look in his wife's eyes. She looked at Iemitsu and excitedly, stood up and said "I'm pregnant! Our family is going to become bigger!"

"Really? Nana that's wonderful!" Iemitsu stood up as well and wrapped her in a hug. He was so happy that he lifted her from the floor which elicited happy laughter from Nana.

"Mama, what's pregnant mean?" Giotto, still at a young age was confused from the situation. But he was happy that his Mama and Papa were happy so being pregnant couldn't have been bad.

Nana turned towards her son and knelt down to his height. "Giotto, it means you're getting a little brother or little sister."

Giotto understood that, now he was happy too! "Really? I get a wittle brother or sister? Yay!" Unable to contain his glee Giotto stood up from his chair and jumped up and down a couple times.

"Alright, alright now everyone get back to dinner before it gets cold." Nana smiled at both her boys, she really was elated that her family was growing.

* * *

**And thats a wrap!**

**Yeah Nana will have been involved with the mafia... I shall be getting into that later on.**

**Anyways! Remember to review! Tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

Chapter 2: Separation

Two brothers ran outside in the late afternoon, their shrieks that of joy and playfulness. It was currently raining but that didn't deter the brothers as this particular downpour was gentle and allowed the sun to peek through the dark clouds.

They were playing in the area near the forest, their Mama said that they could play there so long as they stayed within sight. Here the grass was unattended to and so it was longer and full of hidden wonders. The space was wide and open, which made it the perfect place for the boys to run around in.

One of the boys, the shorter one with brown spiky hair was stumbling clumsily and slowly following after his brother. His brown eyes were a tint lighter than his hair and he was clearly the younger of the two. As he was struggling to catch up to his brother he miss stepped and tripped on the slippery grass. At the age of two it was a given that he would be clumsy. "Oof!" it took a moment for him to realize he had fallen, and not liking the situation he began to cry. Fat tears sprung from his eyes as he sat up and wailed for his brother "Gi-Gioo."

Instantly a pair of war arms wrapped around him, his brother had come and sat with him "There there Tsuna, you're not hurt are you?" sky blue eyes looked at him in concern. His elder brother had blonde spiky hair in the same style as Tsuna's. Being the older brother by three years he had to make sure the younger one was okay.

Tsuna's crying had settled down to quiet sniffling "N-no 'm kay." He replied in a quiet and shy voice. He looked at his surroundings, and as he was surveying the forest he could've sworn he saw a black figure moving around.

Not noticing his brother's actions Giotto broke out into a smile and stood up once again "Then let's go back, I'll race ya to the house!" the blonde began running towards the welcoming house.

"Hey! No fair!" Tsuna quickly got up and stumbled after him. The shadow in the forest forgotten.

* * *

"Gio-kun, Tsu-kun could you two set the table for me?"

The two had changed into clean, dry clothes and had just walked down the stairs "Sure." The two went over to the drawers and cupboards to grab the things they needed to set the table.

"Papa said he was going to be working late today, so we'll be eating without him." Nana didn't pause her actions of making dinner. "He sure has been busy this week. I wonder if something is wrong…." A loud crash from behind her brought her out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around to find the source of the noise and found that her youngest had dropped a plate, the boy was currently holding his head as if in pain. "Tsu-kun! Are you okay?"

The boy kept holding his head and he knelt on the ground "M-Mama... It hurts" He whimpered. His eyes squeezed shut "My head hurts Mama."

Nana rushed to Tsuna '_Should I call a doctor?_' She looked him over to check for other problems, but it just seemed to be his head that was causing the pain.

As if sensing her thoughts Tsuna managed to whisper out "N-no dont, just bad feeling, very bad feeling. Hurts head." The immense pain caused him to black out.

Giotto had been standing by looking on at the scene in worry, his hands tightly clenched as he had no idea what to do. Nana stood up with Tsuna in her arms and smiled at her eldest in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry Gio-kun, Tsuna just needs to rest for a bit." She carried the brunet to his room and quickly came back down. "I guess it's just us two today."

The two reluctantly ate in a silent and tense atmosphere. Both preoccupied with thoughts of their youngest family member.

After eating and checking up on Tsuna—who had been peacefully sleeping as if nothing happened— she and Giotto got ready to sleep and Nana hesitantly went to bed. If something were to happen she was sure Giotto, who shared a room with Tsuna, would come wake her up.

Although now she wished she had stayed up to watch both of them that night.

* * *

Outside around the small house a group of men dressed in black gathered silently around their clothing easily blending in with the dark night moonless night. A man gave silent instructions with signals and body language as the rounded up. The man then lit a match and threw it towards the house, the group watched as it fell on the wooden deck outside the front and the small flame grew bigger and bigger. "Heh, time to smoke the mice out" the man quietly said, only the closest people to him able to hear the statement.

The fire grew to surround the house, black smoke now coming from it and creating a thick cloud in the sky. It would take a while before someone were to notice it though, as it was dark and the house was fairly isolated from anyone else.

* * *

The first thing that woke Nana up was the fact that she had a difficult time breathing, she jolted awake and looked around her room. She quickly noticed the black smoke coming from the small crack under the door '_Tsu-kun! Gio-kun!_' Now fully awake she threw the sheets off of herself and ran to the door, she opened her door and immediately slapped her hand to cover her mouth. She crouched down and quickly moved to her children's' room.

"Tsu-kun! Gio-kun!" She pounded on their door, Nana grabbed the handle with her free hand and quickly retracted it. The handle was searing hot! "Stand away from the door I'm coming in." She backed away a couple steps and threw her body against the door shoulder first. It took her three attempts but the door did break.

The smoke was getting worse and she could feel the increase in temperature, but none of that mattered. Her kids came first after all.

Small quiet coughs came from the two boys in the room, they were both standing and covering their mouths. "Both of you grab my hands, and make sure to keep low and your hands on your mouths. Don't breathe too much okay? I'll get us out safely don't worry." Nana took hold of their hands, trying to ignore the urge to cough ran as fast as she could downstairs.

Luckily it was only the bottom floor that had been burning and the smoke was just travelling to the top floor. It didn't take long for Nana to notice that the front door was clearly not an option to get out of the house, so frantically she searched the house and saw that the backdoor was still useable. Though they might need to run quickly to avoid terrible burns. As she was making her decision the backdoor's glass imploded in, Nana rushed to cover her kids. "It's going to be okay!" She yelled above the roar of the flames.

Nana quickly maneuvered past fallen burned debris and glass, she had picked up both her boys in her arms so that their feet wouldn't touch the glass. Despite the doors glass being haphazardly broken she still went towards it. Nana could feel the bite of sharp glass in her feet but ignored the pain and kept moving on. She held Tsuna in front of the broken glass, "I need you to get outside get away from the house and avoid the glass as much as you can okay? First you then Gio." She offered a somewhat comforting smile to her boys, both had visible tear tracks down their cheeks. They must've been so confused.

Tsuna hesitantly picked his way forward, he leaped from his mother's arms and ran towards the open area between the house and the forest. Giotto and Nana not too far behind him. Tsuna put a fair bit of distance between himself and the house when he gave up and sat on the ground. "Mama" Tsuna wailed, he had started crying again. "Mamaaa." He reached for his mother who was making her way towards him with Giotto.

Once she had reached him she picked up gently "Everything's going to be okay Tsu-kun, shhhh" She rocked him back and forth and glanced down at her eldest, who surprisingly wasn't crying. Just standing there beside her and staring at the burning house. She would have to walk into town to find a phone to call Iemitsu.

Just as she was about to turn to go do exactly that the family of three were surrounded by a group of men. Each held a gun and had them aimed at the family. "Stop right there! Take one step and I shoot you all." A man who probably the only one not actively aiming a gun at them stepped forward, his face twisted in a grotesque sneer of pure hatred. "At last you've made it outside, we've been waiting."

Nana, already feeling drained could do nothing but hug her boys tighter to her and glare at the man. "What do you want?" She hissed vehemently at him.

"I've come for revenge, you see your husband has done me a great disservice, he and the Vongola didn't agree to my little side activities and they oh so thoughtfully put a stop to them. I feel like I need to pay him back for that" the man walked around his men, circling the family in a cocky manner. "The boys and I think that we should pay him back by using his family." An eerily cheerful smile appeared on his face "Knock out the woman and the blond, grab the brunet."

Two men walked forward, both with gleeful expressions as the used the butt of their guns to smack Nana and Giotto. A third grabbed a screaming and struggling Tsuna. Before succumbing to the darkness Nana managed to rasp out "N-no! Not my Tsu-kun!" She couldn't do anything as she watched the men carry her son away.

"Goodbye ." the man chuckled as they walked away with her youngest son.

"Mama! No!" She could faintly hear Tsuna's cries for her as the men in black walked away.

'_I'm sorry Tsuna_.' Were her last regret-filled thoughts before her body shut down. She had let yet another precious person to her be taken away.

* * *

**Woo done!**

**Anyways that's probably it for Nana point of view, its going to be mostly Tsuna and Giotto now.**

**Tell me yo thoughts by reviewing!~**

**The men aren't important at all. nope. probably wont be mentioned again. just plot fodder ya know?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna was frightened, he had stopped struggling once he realized there was no way to escape the car that the men lead him to. Now he just laid down in the darkness of the backseat and listened to his captor's conversations in silence. Although he couldn't understand the majority of it, he understood that they were taking him somewhere scary.

"Mama…." Tsuna whimpered, he had begun crying once again.

"Oy shaddup, just stay quiet until we tell you to." One of the men snapped at him. "Crybaby" he muttered as an afterthought.

Eventually Tsuna cried himself to sleep, so the brunet didn't notice when the car stopped. He was only awoken when he was forcefully grabbed roughly and lifted up. "C'mon I wanna get this over with and go home. Stay still and be good." The same man who snapped at him earlier harshly reminded Tsuna while the man slung him over his shoulder.

They walked into a large white building, what Tsuna was able to see he saw that it was completely surrounded by forest '_Like home' _he thought sadly. When they went inside the building Tsuna could see that the halls were white like the outside, yet despite the light colour the atmosphere was an eerie and silent one.

The man carrying him stopped in front of a door, placed Tsuna on the ground and firmly knocked "Sir, your delivery has arrived" he called out. A second later muffled sounds of talking could be heard, although Tsuna couldn't understand any of it. The door opened with a flourish. A man with long white hair and piercing golden eyes stood there. Cold eyes roamed over Tsuna's small frightened form.

Tsuna desperately wanted to hide behind someone to get away from the intense gaze, but he knew he had no friends here.

The man's face turned into a friendly smile, he tilted his head and stepped to the side "Ahh I see, perfect timing as always! We were actually just preparing his schedule for tomorrow! Come in come in and we'll finish the deal!"

Tsuna stood rooted to the spot, in a fit of impatience the man who carried him in here gave a huff of annoyance and nudged him forward. Tsuna could only comply with the man's wishes and let himself be pushed into the room.

The white-haired man walked to the only desk in the back middle of the room where another man with brown hair and green eyes stood by. The first man sat down in the plush leather chair and laid both of his hands on the desk. "I really wish you brought him in a better condition, he's dirty and tired" the man said in fake concern.

"Tch, we're human traffickers not babysitters. Just give me the money and I'll be on my way." The kidnapper said while pushing Tsuna forward once again.

"Yes yes of course, right away." He snapped his fingers and the man standing beside him handed him a briefcase. The white-haired man placed the briefcase onto the desk and opened it, revealing it to be filled to the brim with cash. "This much right? You may take it and go now." The kidnapper closed the briefcase and without another glance back at Tsuna took it and left.

The white-haired man turned to Tsuna and the mask of fake friendliness faded away. "Tsunayoshi right? You might as well forget that name right now. You won't be hearing it as long as you're here. From now on you'll be known as number 00-27. Now come along, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Tsuna sensing that he shouldn't get on this man's bad side, followed quietly behind him. A couple confusing turns and down a set of stairs later they stopped in front of yet another white door. The white-haired man entered a code on some sort of number pad and the door opened. If it were under different circumstances Tsuna would have enthusiastically voiced his opinion about the device, but he smartly didn't. The man stepped aside and gestured for Tsuna to go into the room. "This is yours, I'll be around sometime in the morning to get you prepared and cleaned for your check-up."

The room held a single bed, the floor was tiled and the ceiling sported fluorescent lights. Everything seemed to be coloured white. As the man was about to close the door he gave Tsuna a twisted smile "Oh and 00-27, Welcome to the Estraneo." With that the door slid shut and left Tsuna all alone in a white room.

Tsuna walked over to the bed and began crying once more. He was really scared "Mamaaaa… Gio… Papa."

XOXOXOXO

Giotto woke up to a monotonous beeping sound, his head pounded like no tomorrow and he had no idea where he was. The blond reluctantly opened his eyes and immediately shut them, for the light was too much for him at the moment.

"Gio-kun, just keep your eyes shut for a moment and then slowly open them." The quiet and smooth voice of his mother sounded out from right beside him. He followed her instructions and slowly opened his eyes with minimal pain.

"Mama, where are we? Where's Tsuna?" At that question his mother's face screwed up in a mask of pain, Giotto could see she was trying hard not to cry.

"W-were at a hospital… and Tsuna… he's… we don't know" his Mama choked out the words, tears now dripping from her tired brown eyes.

"And that's what we're going to find out" Giotto's head whipped around to the door, his father had just entered. The expression on his Papa's face slightly scaring the blonde.

Iemitsu's expression was hardened, just like one from someone who has been working in the mafia for a long while. Iemitsu walked over to his wife and embraced her in a gentle hug, Nana leaned into her husband, she was still crying.

"Papa, what's going on? Where's did Tsuna go?" Giotto was still confused about the whole situation. If his Mama was crying it must've been bad.

Iemitsu looked at Giotto with the same pained expression as Nana had a few moments before "Some very bad men wanted to hurt you two because they were mad at me." Iemitsu walked over to Giotto and pulled him into a hug "I'm so sorry, we're going to get Tsuna back though" Iemitsu whispered to Giotto.

"Iemitsu, I want full details about who they were and why they attacked us." Nana had stopped crying now and her kind brown eyes now filled with cold determination. "I also want to help find Tsu-kun."

Iemitsu stood up and looked at his wife and eldest son "I cant do that, you still have a chance to get out of the mafia and not be involved with all its dangers. The more you know the more you'll be in danger" Iemitsu tried to reason with his wife.

They had been glaring at each other when Nana broke into quiet hysterical giggles, slightly spooking Giotto. "That's the thing Iemitsu, I was once a part of the mafia! I was able to get out! But I want back in! I need to help finding my son! I can't just stand by while he's out there! I know how these things work!" Nana had struggled to stand up, and she slowly went to Iemitsu. Her voice had been rising in volume and the two boys could do nothing but stare at her. She poked her husband's chest harshly with her index finger " . " She said while staring determinedly at her husband. The tension in the room rising with each word.

It took a moment to process his wife's words but once they did process he couldn't argue back "Y-you were once involved with the mafia? How did I not even find out?"

"Sometimes people are able to slip away, I didn't tell you because I really didn't want to go back. I'm sorry as well, we can talk about this later when we have time" Nana sat down beside Giotto on his bed and cradled his head to her chest. "I'm sorry Giotto, but we're going to get you involved into something dangerous, I hope when you're older you'll think back to this and not hate me for getting you involved as well." Giotto had no idea what she was talking about, but he felt comforted by his mother.

Giotto turned his head to look at his Mama and looked into her sad eyes "Mama, I want to help find Tsuna too!" he said determinedly.

The family of three stayed in silence for a bit while the two parents were thinking of the events yet to come. Giotto had no idea why his parents were acting like this.

_But now that he thinks back on it, he wished that things had played out differently._

* * *

**_Le fin! (of the chapter)  
_**

**Poor Tsuna at the Estraneo ;o; and poor Giotto who's gonna lose that childish innocence later on. I'll try to keep them in character but i doubt that'll happen... **

**Remember to review! Tell me your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

They had come to collect him at some unknown time, two harsh looking men wearing outfits similar to those policemen he had sometimes seen walking around the streets back at home. Without any word they silently dragged Tsuna from his bed, stripped him from his clothes and forced him into a white shirt and pants. They then proceeded to drag him out into the long hallways and began to walk to an unknown destination.

Tsuna knew it would be no use to struggle, they were obviously much bigger than him. He struggled to keep up with the men's pace and tried to ignore the crushing grip one of them had on his arm. The two men had stopped in front of two doors, which after pressing a button had opened. They stepped into a small box and one of them pressed another button which had then caused to doors to close again.

A few moments later a ding was heard, the doors opened and the group stepped out. Tsuna immediately noticed that this area felt less welcoming than the one before. A little bit more of walking and they reached yet another room, the door was once again opened and the group walked into it.

The two men led him towards a table situated into the middle of the room, one lifted him up and sat him on it. The two men then left Tsuna alone in the room, of course the young brunet did not have to wait long for someone to come in.

"Hmm, pretty young and a little too scrawny for anything too extreme. I guess we'll just build up your strength for a while until we start the more intense experiments…" A blonde haired woman with brown eyes and wearing a white lab coat had approached him and begun observing Tsuna. She lifted his left arm and looked closely at it, after a moment she let it flop back to Tsuna's side and stepped back while fixing the frameless glasses on her face. "I need you to take off your shirt and lie down for me while I get everything prepared." She commanded.

Not knowing what else to do Tsuna listened and watched as the woman pulled on a pair of gloves and a surgical mask. She grabbed a cart with various metal tools that Tsuna had no idea what were for. Once back beside the table she firmly grabbed Tsuna's arm. "Stay still and it won't hurt" she told him. Tsuna didn't struggle and let her strap his arms to the table.

"U-umm… What are you going to do to me?" Tsuna feebly asked the question that had been bothering him since his arrival, this place and the people were all too scary and intimidating and he was too shy to find the courage to ask before.

The woman paused briefly and looked at him "A check-up of course, we need to know what condition our materials are in before we work on them!" she scoffed as if it were the most obvious thing. The blonde grabbed Tsuna's arm so that the inside was face upwards, she took a cloth and poured some sterilizer on it. She then rubbed an area on Tsuna's arm and grabbed a syringe. Tsuna, upon seeing the needle tried to back away from it, but quickly found he couldn't because he was strapped to the table. "Just stay still and this will hurt less" the pinch from the needle was the last thing Tsuna felt before slipping unconscious.

The female doctor carefully took a scalpel and positioned it over the brunet's stomach.

**XxX**

Tsuna had woken sometime later in a different room. His head and stomach were throbbing but he still opened his eyes against his body's wishes. This room had yellow-colour walls and several beds inside of it. He could see that some of the beds were occupied by children who looked to be older than him.

Tsuna was in pain and frightened. His shyness kicked in, he had never been around other kids his age except for Gio.

"Ahh I see you've awoken, you're going to be in pain for a while so make sure to tell someone if it hurts" The female doctor who was with him earlier was now beside Tsuna with another doctor, a male this time. She turned to face the other doctor and handed him a light-brown file. "Once healed, number 00-27 will be undergoing procedures to rapidly strengthen his body. For now he can be examined to determine his flame type and then we can decide what experiment he should be subjugated to" with a nod the male left with the file. The female turned her attention to Tsuna once more "now that you're up, you're coming with me to the cafeteria."

Tsuna ignored the throbbing of his stomach and followed her silently. Following people down the winding hallways seemed to be the only consistent thing in his life now. They reached large double doors and the blonde motioned for Tsuna to walk in. once he was in the doors he realized she hadn't followed him as well. Tsuna attempted to open the doors but they wouldn't budge.

"Might as well stop now, they automatically lock from the outside" a male voice interrupted Tsuna's actions and he hesitantly turned around. Seeing the boy who looked to be slightly older made Tsuna fidget timidly, his eyes looked towards the ground. The stranger's eyes widened slightly once they got a look at Tsuna "Oya oya, you look a little too innocent to be involved with this place. With your cuteness, I would think that they would have sold you somewhere else to be used."

"U-umm… what do you mean?" Tsuna had no idea what the other boy was talking about. The brunet finally gathered the courage to meet the other's eyes. The other boy was taller than Tsuna, with short blue hair that was spiky only in the upper back. Tsuna began giggling at the sight.

"What's so funny little one?" the stranger asked.

Trying to speak through his giggles Tsuna choked out "Y-your hair!... It's like a pineapple!" Tsuna was on the ground laughing now while holding his dully throbbing tummy. He had to calm down a bit because the pain in his stomach was getting too much for the brunet.

The stranger stood aside and looked at the child in shock, he had insulted his hairstyle the first moment he laid eyes on him! How insulting! Not only that but the brunet was in such a terrible place, had already been through a check-up but he was still able to laugh so freely! "Kufufu what an interesting kid, you're either stupid or naïve. I'm Mukuro and you are?" Mukuro's smile was clearly strained.

Tsuna stopped laughing, now taking on a sombre expression "They..they told me that I'm called 00-27 now.." He gazed down at his feet.

"Hmph and they told me I'm 00-69, but it's not like they can stop me from using my real name" Mukuro scoffed. He offered a hand to Tsuna who was still sitting on the ground. The brunet saw that there were only a handful of other people in here, all of them looked like children.

Tsuna brightened, he didn't have to use the number name! "Well… I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna!" the brunet accepted the offered hand and got up.

"Kufufu, now since they brought you here I'm sure that you're supposed to eat, but the stuff that they call 'food' isn't even food, it's more like ground up nutrient slop. Much like baby food" Mukuro had guided Tsuna towards a glass-windowed area with piles of plates and trays full of suspicious light coloured semi-liquid. "Go on get some, you should get used to it now because that's going to be the only thing you eat for a long while."

Once Tsuna had grabbed a plateful of the disgusting 'food' the two had sat down at an empty table. Tsuna cringed when he felt a pang of pain from his stomach.

"So you must be new here, how old are you anyways?" Mukuro questioned the brunet who looked far too young to be here.

Tsuna took a moment to process the question and shyly held up three fingers "Three!"

Mukuro pitied the brunet, just a measly three years old and the boy was forced into the dark side of this mafia family. "Oh really? I'm five. That means you should listen to whatever I say" Mukuro leaned towards the brunet from across the table.

"Really? Is that a rule here?" the brunet naively asked, his brown eyes widening.

"Kufufu yes, yes it is young Tsunayoshi." Mukuro only pitied the brunet, he himself was used to this kind of lifestyle as it was his relatives who made it so that he would be here. He had grown up in this institute because his mother and father worked in it. Two other siblings and yet he was the only one to be forced into this situation.

He heard rumours from the doctors in this place passing by in the hallways, this brunet was someone special in the mafia world. Mukuro smiled at the brunet, he would get out of this place no matter what.

Even if he had to use and break a couple people to accomplish it.

* * *

**Idunno... in my mind Estraneo would be all clean and stuff cause then people would be a little more healthy and experiments would go better...**

**And there we go Mukuro has appeared. **

**(No pairings, if you thought that that was going to happen due to their encounter)  
**

**I might do most of the chapters from Tsuna's perspective... or should i do Giotto's too? (that would mean more chapters)**

**Anywaaayys tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Freedom!

"Subject 00-27, make your way to door 3" A booming voice interrupted Tsuna and Mukuro's conversation. Tsuna looked around to see where it came from when Mukuro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's just the PA system they use" The elder child had gotten up and stood beside him. "Here, follow me" The bluenet led Tsuna to a single door over on the other side of the cafeteria. "There will be a guard waiting, so don't try anything. Tsuna, we might not meet again in the time that we're here but, it'll be easier if you don't struggle." With that the door opened and Mukuro left, a guard grabbed Tsuna by the arm and led him down the maze-like halls.

Tsuna really hoped that he'd see the other boy again.

XxX

"Administering 30mL to the subject's left and right arms in 3,2,1" The sharply cold voice cut through the painful haze that had fogged up Tsuna's mind. When the countdown ended he numbly felt the pinching of the two needles that had just been injected into his arms. He now lay strapped to a room similar to the one he was brought to his first day here.

A week had passed since he was brought here, he had healed and then they had started to use lots of needles on him with little rest. 'Strengthening the body' they had said, Tsuna felt like it was making him weaker. The burning pain that came from the liquid they injected and then the uncomfortable numbness that settled in minutes after did not feel like he was being strengthened. "Mama…. Papa… Where are you? I want to go home now, please. I thought I was a good boy" Tsuna whimpered quietly so that the other adults in the room couldn't hear him. He had been crying since the beginning, tears making his eyes bloodshot and leaving clear trails down his face. They had not put him asleep for the needles.

They told him he had to be awake so that they could properly monitor him. Tsuna wished they put him to sleep like they had for the check-up.

"Double the amount and inject it into his legs" the cold voice spoke again. Tsuna tried to ignore the pain and voices around him and thought of happy memories with his Mama and Gio.

-Gio and him had found a runaway puppy and got to go to town with Mama to find the owner-

Another injection. -The first time they made a cake Tsuna had tripped while he and Gio were putting it into the oven, the batter ended up on both of them-

Another one, -Tsuna and Gio were waiting for Papa to get home on a rainy night and they had both played board games. Tsuna had managed to beat Gio for once-

Tsuna had no clue as to how much time had passed but eventually he was unstrapped from the table and allowed to sleep.

XxX

The scientists in the room gathered around the table and looked over subject 00-27. "He's reacting well to the serum, I'd say that we would be able to start an experiment on him sooner than predicted" One spoke up.

"How interesting, although considering what kind of family he's from it's not surprising' another inputted.

"You did say his flame was Sky right? Make sure you don't waste this subject on something stupid, Skies are rare as it is and they're usually protected so we can't get a hold of them. We got lucky getting this one" the third said. After speaking with one another they called in a couple guards to wheel the sleeping brunet on the table to his room and began to clean up their equipment.

XxX

The three members of the Sawada family walked brusquely into the CEDEF headquarters. Iemitsu immediately began issuing orders to whatever subordinates he could see "Get Nono on the phone, and tell my team to meet me in my office" Iemitsu had no time for pleasantries and was already in full Mafioso mode.

Nana and Giotto silently followed Iemitsu to his office, both feeling a little out of their element.

Once the door to Iemitsu's office was firmly shut and his main team—Tumeric, Oregano and Lal Mirch—were all situated on the two couches in the office did Iemitsu begin to speak to the group. "My youngest son was kidnapped two nights ago by that child trafficking family we took down two weeks ago." The blond man leaned on the top of his desk, folded his hands together and looked at all the occupants in the room "We need to get him back ASAP." He turned his gaze to his wife, one last questioning look in his eyes for her 'are you sure?'

As if knowing what he was trying to convey, her kind brown eyes narrowed slightly and became determined, hugging Giotto a little tighter on her lap, she replied with a small nod. She wanted back into the mafia, she would not run away any longer.

"Nana, what was your specialty before you left?" Iemitsu asked.

Nana smirked at her husband "Information gathering of course."

Iemitsu let out a huff of breath and stared at the ground trying to think of some sort of plan. His head whipped up once he had thought of something "Alright then, Oregano you and Nana will work at headquarters trying to find any sort of information on this, if… if Tsuna is at one of _those_ facilities they will have to be using computers. Lal Mirch, Oregano and I will be looking on foot and checking with any allies for information."

The room was silent with the tense atmosphere, at least it was until Giotto spoke up "Umm... Papa what about me? I want to help!"

Iemitsu walked over to Giotto and took his son into his arms "Giotto I'm going to have Nono take care of you, we don't know how long it will take for us to get a lead so you're going to stay with Nono and his sons for the moment… I'm sure you'll be able to learn from them too."

Giotto looked at his dad wanting to protest, he wanted to help! But he knew that complaining would just make everything more difficult "Okay Papa."

Everyone set out to begin their tasks.

XxX

Tsuna had lost track of how many day's he had been there, he didn't care anymore. The tall people in white always did the same thing to him every day, give him those shots and then leave him alone till the next day. He had stopped hoping for his parents and tried his best not to think about his family because it would just hurt more.

Tsuna figured that the day would be the same as the previous ones, they would take him to a white room filled with people wearing white, strap him down and then inject him for an unknown amount of time. He started to hate the colour white. The colour that signified purity held the most tainted types of people known to man.

Suprisingly the day turned out to be different, that day his cell door was unlocked to allow him to go to eat breakfast, yet his normal routine was disrupted by the new face standing outside his door.

A man with short salt-and-pepper hair greeted him with a sinister smile "Hello 00-27, today we'll be changing things up. Come with me." Two guards moved towards Tsuna and gripped his arms tightly, the four of them began walking through the halls, taking a different route from what Tsuna was used to.

Soon enough they reached a new room, it had the same layout as the ones Tsuna had been strapped in before but a large glass window was placed in the wall to allow for viewers. The same group of adults that had been working with him for the past few weeks were still there rushing around and setting the equipment up.

He was quickly strapped to the table in the middle of the room, Tsuna knew it was better to not get his hopes up by struggling and just allowed them to move his body like a puppet. The man from before leaned over Tsuna "We're going to be doing something special today 00-27, it'll hopefully give you a cool power, like something a superhero has! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Tsuna gave to response, instead he chose to stare dully at the strange man. Nothing in this place was fun, he had learned that early on.

Upon receiving no response the strange man just nodded at Tsuna and turned to look at the other people in white "Alright, you may begin." He exited through a door only to appear sitting on the other side of the glass wall.

One injection, it was just one yet this one felt worse than all the other's he had endured.

He was burning and freezing at the same time, both numb and sensitive. Soon after they administered the injection Tsuna's body began to involuntarily convulse. Spasms rippled throughout his body, wracking it with pain. His back repeatedly arched off the table, straining at the restraints.

The time blurred by, but suddenly the feelings stopped. All sensation Tsuna felt halted, now he just felt weak. Like that time he had tried to beat Gio in a race. Tsuna tried to lift his head but found he couldn't gather the strength to do it. The brunet wanted to panic, but he had no energy to. He began to see shadows at the edges of his vision. 'Can I sleep now?' was the last thought before he succumbed to the darkness.

"-try the defibrillator again, we can still save him!" A new type of numbness ran throughout his body.

"He's showing signs of waking up!"

Tsuna reluctantly cracked open his eyes to a chaotic scene, the people around him seemed to be in a panic, each one was in a hurry and the strange man from before had re-entered the room and appeared to be the one giving instructions. He closed his eyes once more.

XXXXXX

Tsuna came to in the infirmary a steady beeping going on to his right, he lifted an arm and found that it didn't feel heavy at all like he expected it to. It surprisingly felt lighter than before, he stared at the tubes that were hanging onto his arms for a moment before a nurse interrupted his actions.

The curtain surrounding his bed opened and a female nurse stepped in, he felt more comfortable around the nurses because they usually had kinder smiles than the people in white. "Hello 00-27, Welcome back to the world of the living, you've been asleep for a week. Since you're awake can you answer a few questions?" she asked as she pulled out a clipboard from the foot of the bed.

"Sure" he replied monotonously.

"Alright then, feel any pain anywhere?" she pulled out a pen from her pocket and waited for his answer.

"No."

She scribbled the answer down "How do you feel right now? Stronger? Weaker?"

He thought about this for a moment, he had no heaviness or numbing feelings. Which was already an improvement from the weeks before "No, I feel... lighter."

She smiled at him and put her pen away "Alright then, I'll leave you to rest for now. Someone will take you back to your room soon" she left him alone then.

Tsuna didn't feel tired and he didn't want to go back to his room. So instead he crept stealthily through the infirmary to the doors, luckily for him there weren't many nurses here at the moment and he reached the door with ease.

Tsuna crept through the sterile halls silently and kept an ear out for anyone near him.

Soon he heard yelling coming from up ahead, curious Tsuna kept on toward the source of it. It was Mukuro yelling at a male and female, both wearing those dreaded white coats.

"No! You promised me that she wouldn't be involved if I did it instead! How dare you two!" the blue-haired boy yelled at them.

"Son, we thought you weren't going to make it. So we decided to see if your sister would be able to instead. You should be proud, you both survived and have made a great contribution to science!" the male tried reasoning with Mukuro.

"Don't call me son! The only reason Nagi is alive is because I'm supplying my flames to her!"

To Tsuna who was watching from the sidelines unnoticed, something seemed off about Mukuro. He seemed different than before. While trying to figure out what seemed different Tsuna missed the rest of their conversation, the two adults began to walk away from Mukuro.

"Fine! Just remember I won't let you get away with this your whole lives! I will escape one day and I'll make sure that I will be the one to kill you two! I will laugh while looking at your dying faces with joy! Cause you two are _monsters_ not parents, _monsters_!" he snarled at them as they kept walking.

Mukuro had turned his face when threatening to two adults and Tsuna now got a full view of it. Tsuna let out a shocked gasp and ran towards Mukuro "Mukuro! Your eye! It's red now! How cool!"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna a shocked expression crossed his features before turning back into his normal smirk. "Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?"

"I was feeling good and I didn't want to go back to my room so I snuck out of the infirmary!" Tsuna smiled at gave a thumbs up to the blue-haired boy.

"Kufufu, it was unlocked? How sloppy of them."

The brunet nodded his head in confirmation "mhm I just opened it and bam! I'm out here, Mukuro why is your eye red?"

Mukuro ruffled the brunet's hair "The nasty scientists gave me some special powers a week ago."

"Oh! Like the stuff they gave me yesterday! It was supposed to give me superhero powers but I don't know which ones…" Tsuna hung his head and trailed off in thought.

Mukuro took a moment to think, the brunet had successfully completed his experiment and would probably be given a bit more freedom in the facility now that they would just be teaching him to control his abilities, whatever they were. If only he had enough time for the both of them to have complete control over their abilities, but for Nagi there was no time to waste. "Tsunayoshi, would you like to leave this place?"

Tsuna's head whipped up right away "Yeah! I wanna go see Mama and Papa and Gio again!"

"Good, you need to remember how much you want to see them to use your superhero powers." Mukuro wasn't stupid, he had heard rumours from the scientist boasting about the Vongola child and what they did to the kid. Tsunayoshi would be useful in helping his and his friend's escape from this place.

Mukuro knelt down next to the brunet and in a slow but serious voice instructed "I need you to go back to your room, when they let you out for dinner hurry to the cafeteria and I'll tell you the first step in getting our freedom back. Now remember, don't tell anyone about this."

Tsuna nodded seriously and began walking back to his room, by now he had the location memorized and would not get lost like he would have before coming here.

XXXXX

Tsuna had been let out for dinner and with haste he went to the cafeteria. Upon entering he spotted Mukuro, the pinapple haired boy stood with four others, two female and two male. He quickly made his way towards them "Mukuro!"

Mukuro gave Tsuna a friendly smile and knelt down next to him, he whispered his instructions to Tsuna "I need you to tap into those superhero powers you got okay? Just think about how much you want to see your family again and will it out."

Tsuna slightly confused, did as he was told. He closed his eyes and concentrated on seeing Gio, Mama and Papa again, on not having to be injected with painful things, on not having to be with an adult at all times, on eating his Mama's food.

He also wanted to see this cool power people kept saying he had now.

Tsuna felt a heat spark in his chest, it was different from the burning he had felt from the needles. Instead this heat was warm and comforting. Quickly the heat spread throughout his body, spreading to his arms and legs, bringing with it a sense of calmness and strength. Flames bloomed from his hands and a smaller one appeared on his forehead.

He opened his eyes and looked to Mukuro "What now?" his eyes widened in surprise at the lower tone of his voice.

"Woah so cool! His eyes changed and he's got flames!" One of the boys, the blond called out.

Mukuro ignored the blond boy and focused on Tsuna "I need you to concentrate on the flames, then will them to get bigger and spread out more. Aim at the doors okay?"

He instinctively knew what to do in order to fight. Tsuna did exactly what Mukuro and his instincts told him to, he concentrated on making the flames bigger and aimed for the door. The resulting explosion of orange flames cause Tsuna to fall backwards to the ground in surprise "Oomf!"

The cafeteria began to rapidly burn, the flames spreading throughout the room. Instead of those locked double doors there was a charred hole in the wall. The other children in the room took no time to begin panicking and running away from the burning room. Guards quickly made an appearance to find out what happened. It didn't take long for them to find out Tsuna and the rest were the cause of the explosion.

"Quick! All of you! Cause as much chaos as you can! Run for the doors, Tsuna keep blasting whatever walls you encounter!" Mukuro made a trident appear and grabbed hold of one of the females -the purple haired one that looked like Mukuro—and began running, slashing at the guards without mercy.

Tsuna and the others ran after the two, Tsuna using his flames to set flame to anything he came in contact with, blasting through any doors that Mukuro told him to. '_I'm going to be free!' _he shouted in his mind over and over.

By the time they made it to the last set of doors the group was panting, they had run the whole way and had to fight off guards while dodging prisoners trying to escape. Mukuro smirked and pointed his trident at the door "Quick Tsuna! That's the last one!"

Tsuna mustered up his strength and aimed one last blast of sky flames towards the door. Once they were burned off their hinges the group ran out towards their freedom.

It was a warm night, there were no clouds and the moon was high and bright. The group gratefully stumbled onto the grass, taking a break to catch their breath. They knew that they couldn't stop there, that they had to keep moving on, but their child mentalities all figured that now they were out of the facility they were safe from danger.

The two unknown boys walked up to Tsuna and sat near him "Hey! I'm Ken and this is Chikusa" the blond boy introduced himself and the black-haired boy next to him.

"H-hi! I'm Tsunayoshi! But you can call me Tsuna!" he cheerily said. He noticed that the fatigue he had felt a moment ago was now gone, he felt completely refreshed.

"U-umm… I'm Nagi" the girl who looked like Mukuro but wasn't Mukuro shyly spoke out. "A-and the other girl is M.M."

The other girl, who had been mostly silent but angry looking glared at Nagi "Hey! I can introduce myself! Unlike you I can actually speak loud enough for people to hear me!"

"Yeah but they need earplugs in order to be near you" Chikusa quipped.

The red-head blushed and became flustered "S-shut up!" she would have walked towards Chikusa and given him a hard smack but Mukuro butted in.

"Alright, I think it's time we leave, we need to get as far away from here as possible, we can chat later" he calmly told the group.

They all stood up and were about to run off into the surrounding forest but a newcomer spoke out into the night.

"Not so fast, it's my job to keep brats like you from leaving the forest." An adult male made an appearance. He walked out from the nearby bushes brandishing a menacing looking sword.

The group froze, they were all terribly tired and new they were in no condition to fight someone, especially an adult who just told them it was his job to stop kids who had been altered to be powerful.

Tsuna had had enough though, he wanted to go sleep in his bed and have Mama read him a story. He was so close and he didn't want his freedom to be stopped by a stranger.

'_Fight'_ his mind spoke to him.

'_Use the flames'_

Tsuna ran forward with a battle cry, he pointed his hands behind him and suddenly he was off the ground, using his hands to propel himself Tsuna flew towards the man at high speeds, the force managed to knock the guy out. Not being used to flying, Tsuna ended up sprawled on the ground a couple of meters away from the man.

In the dark what Tsuna and the rest of the group did not notice was that the man was still conscious, and he was smirking.

"Tsuna! Get up!"

Tsuna hurriedly lifted himself off of the ground, that voice! It sounded like Mama! He scanned his surroundings for his Mama and found her standing in front of him, she held out a hand to Tsuna, a kind smile on her face. His surroundings faded from his view, his Mama was here to take him home!

Tears sprung to his eyes and Tsuna grabbed the offered hand "Mama!" he would have hugged her but the next moment the kind smile morphed into an ugly sneer. The hand Tsuna had hold of slapped his away.

"Tsuna, you should've stayed in there" she pointed to the building that was now showing slight signs of smoke spilling through any openings. "Mama sent you here for a reason!"

Tsuna backed away in shock, his Mama would never want to send Tsuna to a place like that! "No!"

"Mama wanted Tsuna gone! You useless son of mine! Papa and I only need Giotto!" she sneered at him.

Tsuna gripped his head tightly and began to shake it, tears now falling openly from his eyes "No! You're lying!" the comforting heat he had felt earlier now building up to high levels.

"It's the truth! We wanted you gone!" the last word was roared loudly to the young child.

Faintly he could hear Mukuro screaming at him in the background.

"No! NO! Stop it!" Tsuna released an enormous amount of sky flames, they billowed out and covered the area, leaving only destruction in its path. A loud explosion came from the building Tsuna had just exited from but the only thing on his mind was his Mama, his Mama who appeared to be flickering in and out of focus.

Within moments she had disappeared, Tsuna felt his knees give out and he collapsed to the ground.

Mukuro came up to him and wrapped his arms around the young brunet "Tsunayoshi, she wasn't real, it was an illusion."

"It wasn't real?" he whimpered "That wasn't really my Mama?"

"No." Mukuro looked at the building that was once an Estraneo experimentation facility, it now stood as charred rubble, and he figured anyone inside wouldn't make it out alive. Fires still burned through the remains. The swordsman that had blocked their path was nowhere to be found, ashes now lay where he had before Tsuna's flames went out of control, Mukuro knew what the ashes entailed.

The group had stood by and watched as Tsuna spoke to a brown haired woman, one who had made Tsuna become increasingly distressed. They could feel the power building up in the brunet and tried their best to get away but they weren't able to get far in their tired state. Once the sky flames billowed out they waited for their end like they witnessed the swordsman go through just a few seconds earlier, but somehow the flames only passed harmlessly through them. '_Interesting'_ Mukuro thought.

Mukuro looked at the rest of the group, they all slowly made their way towards him "It's time to go, we can't stay here long. The rest of the scientists and more guards will be here soon."

Yes, revenge on his parents could wait for a day when Nagi and he were stronger.

The group made their way through the forest and hoped to find civilization soon.

* * *

**Yeah yeah they're too smart for their ages I know. shhh.**

**Tsuna's experiment isn't some special OP power... at least in my opinion... well that could always change who knows?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
